youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy vs Jason 2: Freddy's Revenge
Freddy vs Jason 2 Freddy's Revenge is the sequel of The Future of Freddy vs Jason. The film is a crossover between A Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th series and pits Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees face against each other in their final battle. This story take place 5 years after Yesenia, Selena and Simon beat the villains on camp crystal lake. The gang came back after Simon's grandparents took them fishing at camp crystal lake and they were happy until Jason Voorhees was back from the dead (Thanks to Freddy) and Freddy Krueger came back to get his revenge by the Miller girls and Simon Campbell. Plot It had been 5 years since Yesenia, her older sister, Selena and Simon beat Freddy and Jason at Camp Crystal Lake. Then, one day, Simon's grandparents, Yesenia, Selena and Simon went fishing at the camp until Simon's grandma told the guys about her husband used to work at the camp when he was 17 until he almost got kill by Jason in the past. Luckly, he survived after he stab jason on the head with a knife. Then, Yesenia, Simon and Selena haven't heard that name for 5 years. While they're talking, Yesenia realize what camp they're gonna staying at: Camp Crystal Lake! Then, Yesenia told Simon that they promise that they won't come back after the incident, but Simon told her that she need to let go of her past and move on which Selena agree with Simon. Once they're setted, Yesenia was worried about this, but Simon told her that she need to move on and have fun. Then, Yesenia smiles and know that Simon's right. So, they got ready to go fishing and having fun by enjoying their time together without worrying. Then, one night, Yesenia woke up because she been having nightmares lately after 4 years. But she didn't want her sister and Simon to know about it. Then, she went outside and keep saying that Freddy's dead, because she killed him with the Jason's machete. Then, she walk around and saw Jason's mom's grave. Then, she went back to the cabin. What she didn't know that an hand pop out! The next morning, Yesenia, Selena, Simon and Simon's grandpa was eating their breakfast. After breakfast, they went for a walk until Selena left to use the bathroom by heading back to the cabin. After a while, Selena was walking back to the woods until she heard something and realize the song that says "One, two: Freddy's coming for you." Then, Selena was about to warn her sister until she was kidnapped by unseen stranger and screamed! Then, Yesenia and Simon heard her screamed and ran to the woods, but they were too late. Then, Yesenia saw the note that Freddy left that says "Miller, I have kidnapped your sister. If you want to see your sister again, meet me at the storeroom tonight...alone. Signed, Freddy Krueger." Then, Yesenia was shocked that Freddy came back and kidnapped her sister. So, she told Simon that she need to go back to Springwood to meet Freddy tonight, alone. But Simon told her to be careful and give her a gun in case Freddy's trying to trick her. At night, Yesenia went back to Springwood where she meet Freddy at the storeroom. Inside, she found Freddy and told him how did he come back. Then, Freddy told her that he had been in Jason's mind for 5 years and he want her to get the book at the old Voorhees's house if she want to see Selena again. Then, Yesenia had no choice, but she need to save her sister's life or she'll died just like their mom. Then, Yesenia told Freddy that he better not hurt her sister or else. Then, she head back to camp while Freddy watch her go. What she doesn't know that Freddy want the book, because it will make him more stronger than before. The next day, Yesenia and Simon went to the Voorhees house to find the book. After a while, they found it and Yesenia tried to figure it out why Freddy need this book until Jason was behind them! He almost kill them until the guys move and escape before Jason kill them. Then, they went to the cabin until they realize that Jason kill Simon's grandparent when they left. When Yesenia tried to apologize, Simon get angry by blaming her for bring up Freddy and Jason in the first place. Then, Yesenia was mad and they started to argue until they broke up by going their own separate ways. After Simon left, Yesenia started to cried after bending down on her knees and the look at the book. That's when Yesenia know that she have to save her sister and leaves. At night, Yesenia went back to Springwood again with the book and met Freddy again at the storeroom. Inside, Yesenia told Freddy that she got the book and let her sister go or he won't get the book. Then, Freddy did, let selena go and got the book. Then, Freddy read it and got more stronger than ever. When the girls tried to leave, Freddy set them at trap. Then, Freddy told them that he was gone for 5 years because of them. Now, he came back and want to kill them include Jason. Then, he take the girls at the top and drop them. The girls almost died until Simon came back and save them for falling. Then, Yesenia was so happy that Simon came back for them and kiss him on the lips. Then, they saw Freddy was mad and ran faster. Simon was behind them until he died by a mystery person. Then, the girls went back for Simon until they realize that Simon's dead! Then, Yesenia was very mad and want revenge at Freddy or Jason who kill her boyfriend. Then, the girls went back to the storeroom and saw Freddy. Then, Freddy used his powers to destroy the staris where the girls is! Then, the girls hold on tight until they heard a boom sound and saw Jason! During the fight for the villains, Yesenia made it up and tried to save her sister until Selena's hands almost slip. Then, Selena almost died until Jason save her and pulled her up. Before Yesenia can said thank you, Freddy move the pipes at Jason. While the villains continue fighting, Yesenia got the book and Selena read it out loud. Then, the demons came out and took Freddy's powers away for Freddy. Then, Freddy was back to human and Yesenia realize something's wrong until a demons got bigger and stronger than Freddy. Then, Yesenia got a plan, put some gasline at the demon, light a match, throw it and the girls started to run until...BOOM!! The girls finally made it outside until Freddy's glove and Jason's hockey mask flew in the air and land where the girls is. Then, Yesenia realize that they finally beat them and promise herself that she'll never date boys ever again after Simon's death. Then, the girls went home when the sunrise came. The next morning, everything was destroy at the storeroom until a hand pop out and black out. Cast Freddy Krueger 3.jpg|Freddy Krueger|link=Freddy Krueger Jason and Heather.jpg|Jason Voorhees|link=Jason Voorhees Yesenia Miller as an adult.jpg|Yesenia Miller|link=Yesenia Miller/Stewart Anne Hathaway 2.jpg|Selena Miller|link=Selena Miller/Voorhees Jesse.jpg|Simon Campbell|link=Simon Campbell Simon's grandparents.jpg|Simon's grandparents Category:Horror Movies Category:Fanmade Movies Category:Sequel Movies